Games We Play
by Anzel Wolveine
Summary: I guess he didn't know I was watching him. He probably thought I was still asleep. As if I could sleep through -this-. (Rev!KevEdd, Slash, One-Shot)


**For this story, I'm using my versions of Reverse Eddward and Reverse Kevin. Reverse Kevin's nickname (to Kevin) in this universe is Little Red.** **This story is unrelated to Friend or Foe, even if it uses copies of those characters for this.**

 **That's about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

This is the third time I've caught him doing this.

I think the first was...2 weeks ago? I'd overslept that morning, and it translated into my being awake a little later than I'd planned. I did _try_ to sleep; even pulled the covers over my eyes to hide the desk light from keeping me awake. Eddward would always go to sleep late, and always got up at the same time as me, if not earlier. I couldn't understand it, but I figured it was just another one of his "quirks."

We've been dating for, what, two and a half months now? Yeah, I know, I'm bad with dates. But either way, ever since he'd asked me out, I'd been hanging over here at night. My dad works night shifts, not that he'd have cared. He probably still thought Eddward was just a friend...wasn't exactly keen on telling him otherwise anyways. Anyhow, it'd pretty much become ritual that I'd sleep in his bed. I tried the couch the first night, and he scooped me up and I ended up here. You can't exactly tell him "no." Gave that up when I went out with him. Not that he asks anything bad of me, he's just really, _really_ stubborn.

So anyways, back to what's going on. The first time I caught him, I think I fell asleep halfway through it. I woke up remembering it, but thinking maybe it was a vivid dream.

The second time, there was no doubt in my mind that it was really him. The sounds he made...I couldn't think those up, even if I could barely hear them. He's nothing if not polite, keeping his tone to a minimum to prevent waking me. The light was the only thing we debated on, but even then I didn't much care.

This time...I decided to actually watch for a bit. Last time I was too afraid to be caught, but now...I found myself wondering what he was _doing_. I knew he was a fairly sexual person, though he'd yet to try anything with me. I was nervous, and he was a gentleman about it. But, as I saw now, that didn't mean the urges went away out of courtesy.

My eyes peeked from behind the pulled-up comforter, hair hiding them even more-so, as I stared at his form. He was turned to the side as he sat on his office chair, legs crossed at the ends as he leaned back as far as he could in his sitting position. He was wearing his standard "comfort wear," which included a red tank top, his signature black leather choker, and tight, black leather pants. How they were comfortable, I didn't have any idea, but whatever.

He'd always start with his legs, his inner thighs. Long, dancing fingertips teased delicately over the leather, up and down, occasionally passing close to a growing prominence in his pants. Sometimes, his fingers would linger too close, and I hear him hiss in a breath, before returning to touching farther down his legs, as though in punishment. His eyes would occasionally flutter when his touches danced too close, and just the sight of it turned me red in the face.

After several minutes had passed with little progress, he'd allow his free hand to take its place on his clothed abdomen, slowly tracing up between his ribs, and down. He let all of his fingertips graze his chest and downwards, up again, while the other hand continued to tease lower. His breathing got heavier, and picked up its pace. And, soon, his hand traveled down to the bottom of his shirt. It slid under, and those teasing fingers slid over his abdomen. I heard the subtlest gasp in his throat, his eyes flickering shut, and I felt myself get a little lightheaded from blushing, _among other things_.

The teasing would continue for another few minutes, until, finally, his fingertips would slip to the hem of his pants...and he'd let one finger slide into them. Back out again, as he lifted his shirt a bit, his palm running smoothly over his toned abdomen, another barely-audible grunt sounding from his throat. I held back from breathing out heavily at that. It was insane how much this was turning me on.

Each time his hand made its way back to the hem, his fingers would dip lower, until several more runs prevented them from being removed. They never touched _him_ , I noticed...his length seemed to twitch within those tight leather pants, and I couldn't imagine how painful it must have been. I was losing my mind as it was, and I was just in boxers!

When he leaned his head back, and I heard that stifled moan just _barely_ escape his throat, I couldn't but bite my lip, wanting nothing more than _him_ , and _all_ of him.

So when I saw his hand slide smoothly up, and out, of his pants, I was a bit disheartened. I almost jumped when I heard the chair creak as he moved back and sat up straight, before pushing himself into a standing position. God, I could see the entire outline of it...

Slow, silent steps fell on the carpet as he made his way towards the bed. I was disappointed, thinking he was just going to go to sleep, but also was doing all I could to feign it, myself. He sat down on the bed, his body just touching my chest from his position, and...and I felt his fingertips run down my side. I was fully under the comforter, but they traced the outline of my body under it, and I heard him breathing again, deeply. Fingers turned to his palm, but it was all still soft, hesitant. Little gasps I couldn't hear before escaped his throat only to meet his closed lips, and I was losing it. But I had no way to tell him what he was doing to me...I was afraid he'd be upset I watched him.

His hand moved slowly over my shoulder now, to my neck...oh God, his fingertips are so soft...a-and...

I kept my eyes closed when his hand stopped. I could feel the comforter had been tugged at, just slightly, and I tried to still my breathing, keep it steady and natural.

" _Mon amour...ne vous cachez pas,_ " his voice was dark silk as he spoke into my ear. I let my eyes flicker open, just the slightest bit, as another flare of red crossed my cheeks. I could see the faintest hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his cheek, and I dared not ask what it was for. His fingertips curled around my jawline, and he leaned in close, "it is not becoming of you."

There it was, his cocky tone. It stirred me to respond, "...you know I don't understand a word you're saying when you speak gibberish like that."

The smile that barely touched his lips was now touching his eyes as well, "I said, _my love, do not hide_ , if you simply _must_ inquire as to the obvious..."

I rolled my eyes, and felt a smile appear. His eyes were no longer on my own, instead glancing down at my lips. I nervously let my tongue slide over my bottom lip, and he blinked, slowly, it almost seemed to be a wince. I ached to do something, but...but what? I never initiated anything.

" _Avez-vous peur_?" he purred, and I sighed a shaky breath.

"Still don't get it," I felt my cheeks heating back up, his judging gaze upon me.

" _Are you afraid_ , little one. There's nothing to fear."

"...there's a _lot_ to fear," I mumbled out, as Eddward moved ever closer to my face. Our lips were still a breath apart.

"The only thing I fear right now, Little Red, is what you will _not_ do..." The sincerity in his eyes struck me; he was being honest, but what did he mean? What I _wouldn't_ do? Like...I mean...that whole time, he was teasing himself, why should he care what...I...do...

Oh.

I blushed, steeling my nerves as I moved my head forward to meet his lips. The warm velvet of his lips just barely moved to meet mine. I had become so used to his aggressive nips and kisses, I was shocked that neither was present. Instead, he allowed me to set the pace, following and reciprocating every movement my lips made. When I felt that repressed moan vibrate through my lips, I had to pull back. I took that moment to look at him, his eyes...but what stood out to me was his cheeks. They were rose-red.

"You're...blushing?"

" _Oui_ ," his eyes shifted to the side, his lips curving into a small, shamed frown. I couldn't figure out why, but I didn't like it one bit.

"Th...that's kinda cute," I mumbled breathily, my mind still clouded by a lack of blood-flow. I saw the smile flicker onto his lips for a moment, and I smiled in turn, "S-so, uh...what were you...uh...d-d-doing?"

The half-smile played across his face, as a soft, arrogant chuckle skipped across his throat, "What do you _believe_ I was doing?" He sighed, "Oh, to be innocent... _mon cher_ , my Little Red, _that_ was...how should I call it...'self-denial.'"

I gave him a confused look, before inquiring further, "...self-denial?"

He sighed, shifting carefully as he allowed his hand rest on the bed beside me, "Your naïvety can be...exhausting. Self-denial is merely what it sounds like," he reached a hand out, as if to touch my face, but the touch never came, "and it can be the most _potent_ of aphrodisiacs, if administered correctly and with a _practiced_ hand."

The way he says things sometimes, it just gives me the chills. I started to put things together in my head, bit by bit, and furrowed my brow.

"Doesn't that hurt, after a while?"

He regarded me for a moment, then turned his head away, "I suppose...but so long as I'm always doing something, it never becomes more than a... _pleasurable_ torment," he purred, eyeing my lips once more, "though now, I am nearing my limit, and I..." He winced, before gazing into my eyes again, "I'd much rather _you_ decide my fate, _mon cher._ "

I blinked, surprised for a moment, before moving a bit to position my arms to push myself up. The comforter fell down my shoulders as I sat on my knees on the bed, and...although it had softened a bit with the lack of stimulation, my cock still bounced a bit inside my boxers. Enough to cause me to blush.

Eddward eyed me hungrily. His eyes traveled the length of my body, up and down, devouring every inch. It was...kinda flattering. Still, he made no move. I was confused for a second, but I realized he really _was_ being serious. And if anything was going to happen...I-I would have to initiate it.

I was surprised when I noticed him lean over, twisting his body as he stood on one hand, the other hand seeming to reach for my length. I gulped, but he stopped just before touching it. I caught his eyes. If they could have spoken, they would have been pleading, I could see it. I moved a shaky hand to take his. Soft, as always. I curled my hand around the back of his, and...moved it over the tent protruding from my boxers...and placed it over. I took a sharp breath as his hand cradled my head, despite the thin cloth between the two.

He looked at me again, begging without saying a word. I responded by running his hand down my length. God, his grip was tight...I bit my lip and moaned in my throat. This was so hot. The way he seemed so desperate to please me just...God, I couldn't even. I stared into his glacial eyes, pleading for him to keep moving, but he didn't. A stalemate. One that he broke.

"I shall only allow myself what you ask of me, Red..."

That did it, "I...can you...f-fucking...jerk me off?" Such vulgar words, but I couldn't exactly think straight. I'm guessing he was in the same position, as he didn't snark back to my swear. Instead, I felt his hand glide up my length once more, and I let my hand fall off of his. Calculated, tight strokes, and I was in fucking heaven. There's a difference between touching yourself and having someone else do it, and _fuck_ I couldn't handle it.

"Edd-ward...nngh...fu-..." I whimpered out, my breathing heavy as his hand expertly rubbed my cock. I could hear him suffering as well, and from the corner of my eye, the protrusion was there again, begging for release from those damn leather pants of his.

I was close, and way sooner than I expected. I tried to choke out a warning, hoping to spare my boxers, but he ignored it, speeding up and looking directly into my eyes as I felt it hit. A wave of pleasure shot through me as I gasped and moaned, reaching forward and grabbing at his shoulder, just to tether me to reality. He flinched, but continued until my cock had stopped twitching. I felt his fingertips leave me; my eyes were glazed from the orgasm.

He wanted me. I could see it in how he held himself, the fire in his eyes, the way his member begged for release from its leather prison. I caught my breath, finally, and reached out, still shaking. I let my hand touch _it_ , and his eyes immediately closed. I was filled with courage; or maybe I just didn't care anymore? I wanted him, more than I ever had before. I _needed_ to make him beg for more...God, did I need it.

I curled my hand around his length, giving it a squeeze. I was greeted by a stifled moan, and frowned.

"Part your lips," he looked at me for a moment, before I saw them part, as I'd asked. I continued, "n-now lay beside me, and..."

He tilted his head slightly, "And?"

"T-take them off."

And so, he did. Slowly, each button snapping open, the zipper buzzing as it slid down. He wasn't wearing anything underneath. His cock throbbed as it touched the air, and I saw him blink as the air touched his head, the bead of pre-cum shining at the tip. He slid his pants down his slender legs, and onto the floor. I let my eyes devour him for a moment, but his length was begging to be touched.

I could do anything to him right now. And he'd beg for more.

Carefully, I pushed his legs apart. He seemed confused, but didn't stop me, his hands folded and laced upon his chest. I moved my knees to sit between his legs, and leaned forward. I swear, his eyes bugged out when I did that. I moved in and kissed his hip bone, and he gasped, this time audibly. I breathed out over the wet skin, and he shuddered. I couldn't believe the things I could do to him. I'd never wanted someone like this before.

I pushed his shirt up so I could kiss at his abdomen, teasing around his head where it pulsed and touched his stomach. I gave a quick nip just above it, and I heard him whimper my name.

That did it.

I let my lips brush over his head, and he gasped loudly. He was watching me as I sat up a little, one hand to his side, the other on his hip, my thumb running over the point of it. My tongue teased between my lips, and I tasted _him_ , at least, the little _drop_ of him. His eyes flickered shut, and his cock throbbed. I smirked.

"Do you want it?" Where was this confidence coming from? This was _Eddward_ , the guy who told you _what_ to do and _when_ to do it. You didn't ask him to beg. But I was. And why was it turning me on so much?

He nodded in response.

I furrowed eyebrows, blushing, "S-say it." I tried not to stutter, but it was all still so new to me. Even if he noticed, he didn't seem to mind.

" _I want you, Kevin,_ " he purred. I gulped, and nodded, my remaining confidence done away with by the lusting tone of his voice. But...I needed this. God...

I leaned in, tongue quickly teasing the underside of his head. He threw his head back and moaned, his laced fingers tightening clawing into his hands. I used the hand I wasn't holding myself up with to encircle the base of his hard length, squeezing it tight as I let my mouth take in the rest of him. The sounds he made were inhuman and beautiful. His hands left their position to settle on either side of the bed, dragging his nails across the sheets.

I started to move in a rhythmic motion, my hand matching the movements, and I heard him crying out.

"K-Kevin... _mon amour_..." he moaned, and I could feel him holding himself back from pounding into my mouth. I'm glad for that; I'm not sure I could have handled it. I moved a little faster in response, and his moans rang out against the silence of the bedroom. He was so hard in my hand, was he about to...?

I tasted the answer before I could even think the question, as warm, salty liquid shot into my mouth. I didn't stop moving, as some it ran down his length and into my hand. He was moaning, and I think I was as well, and I didn't stop until I felt him start to go limp in my hand. I pulled off slowly, my hand automatically going to my mouth to wipe off some of the excess liquid that had leaked out. Instead of going to get a tissue like a normal human being, I, in the moment, decided to "finish off" what was left. The look Eddward was giving me behind those half-lidded eyes of his couldn't be anything less than _amorous._

I leaned back, now remembering the disgusting mess in my own boxers, as the cold, damp area fell on my lap once more. I sighed, curling up on my side similarly to how I'd been sleeping before...except this time, I had one leg, and one arm, around Eddward. I let my lips rest on his shoulder. My hand lay over his heart, as it began to slow.

"Kevin," I looked up, his eyes kind as I knew he could be, behind his exterior façade, and he whispered, " _je t'aime_."

I cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering what he had said. Before I could ask, I felt the softness of his fingertip cover my lip.

The way he looked into my eyes said it all, and I blushed. How his eyes could be so expressive, I'll never understand, but my heart fluttered, and I nuzzled his shoulder. He turned, entwining his arm and leg with my own.

I whispered nervously, "I...I love you too." He stayed silent, and my heart pounded. Until finally, his hand found my chin, and lifted it.

His lips touched mine, and he spoke those words again.

And I've never heard anything more beautiful in my life.


End file.
